


Like A Phoenix

by Vagevuur



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Immortal, Phoenix - Freeform, death mention, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 9th day of the AUideas Advent Calendar, back in December.</p><p>The prompt was for character A to be as immortal as they come, with the condition that every new moon they have to find an ingenious way to kill themselves, without repeating a previous one.</p><p>Character B is rummaging through some belongings and finds a notebook with a curiously deadly list crawled in A's handwriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Phoenix

I have a friend. She’s very strange. Like, very, very, very strange.

First of all, she’s an independent artist, but always, and then I mean _ALWAYS_ seems to be worried about some sort of deadline.

Second of all, sometimes, when the stress seems to have taken its toll, she just, disappears for a few hours, and when she comes back she is the calm itself.

I know, you’re probably saying “maybe she just finished what she had to finish”, and yes, you’re probably right. But I haven’t told you the third and last reason yet.

She has this notebook that she’s always furiously flipping through. She never lets me see it, but she just went out for grocery shopping and forgot to hide it. I took it to read it and, I’m worried that she’s either suicidal or homicidal.

Cuz these are a lot of ways to die.  
…  
Hold on, there’s something written in the cover. Something that isn’t doom and gloom I mean.

_Like a Phoenix I will fly high above the earth and sea._  
_Like a Phoenix I will see the birth and growth and death of trees._  
_Like a Phoenix I will watch the rise and fall of empires._  
_Like a Phoenix I will rule the burning flames of the fire._  
_But like a Phoenix I will one day lay myself among the slain._  
_And also like a Phoenix I will rise from my remains._


End file.
